Mudblood Battles
by MoonBeam2254
Summary: With the Dark Lord ruling, he's chosen to create his own twisted version of the Hunger Games... For Mudbloods. Students everywhere always watch the American Hunger Games, now they're thrown into their own. Who lives and who dies? Well let the games begin. (Warning: Written when I was in 7th grade, a.k.a 3 years ago. Read at your own risk. xD)
1. Chapter 1 The Tributes

**Chapter 1- The Tributes**

**Hermione**

"You have all seen the Hunger Games from America!" the minister was announcing, looking at the three schools gathered at Hogwarts during our seventh year. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. "We are having our own version of it by decree of the Dark Lord himself! The Mudblood Battles are to be broadcast to us!" He shouted over the hall.

No… This was awful. They constantly showed the Hunger Games from America, putting the twelve districts against one another in a fight for survival… to keep the districts in fear of the Capitol. People died in gruesome ways, if it wasn't by the hand of another participant than it was by mutated mutts or some other horrible thing or creature. Now it's spread to here, Voldemort was doing it now that he had control.

"All the names of the mudbloods have been put in the Goblet of Fire! Five mudblood students from each school will be chosen and put into the arena for a fight to the death! There's a catch though… No wands! Each school's tributes will get a week to train with one of the victors of the Hunger Games themselves!" A door opened in the back to reveal three people. They walked out to stand next to the minister. "This is Enobaria, Chaff, and Blight!"

The three did not look happy to be here at all, each one of them had a grim and haunted look on their faces. "Now let us choose the tributes!" The minister said all too eagerly. He turned to the Goblet of Fire as it began glowing red like it had in fourth year for the choosing of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. "The first is from Beauxbatons!" He read the singed paper. "Claire Dubois!" A small girl with long black hair stood, a look of fear on her face. She was led to the back room as the next name was called.

"A Hogwarts tribute!" The minister smiled. "Seamus Finnigan!" Seamus was a few seats away from me, a look of fear on his face that showed he was more scared than he'd ever been As he followed the last girl, Claire, another name was called.

"Durmstrang now!" He read the paper. "Lucas Phan!" He called. The boy from Durmstrang was tall and muscular. He actually didn't look scared at all, just grim and determined.

The names went on and on until only one left was to be chosen, a Hogwarts student. Then it happened. The event that would forever change me. My name was called. "Hermione Granger!"

Ron was pulling on my arm, trying to restrain me, but I knew the ministry officials would punish him if he didn't let me go and I tugged my arm away, walking back to where the rest of the tributes were. "I volunteer!" A voice shouted. I sighed and turned to see Ron standing up, arm raised.

"What is your name boy?" The minister smiled at him, excited that someone had volunteered in the very first game.

"Ron Weasley." He answered.

The other minister officials handed him a file and he flipped through it. For the first time since we'd seen him he narrowed his eyes and frowned at Ron. "You are of Pureblood status Ron Weasley, you may not compete, and the mudblood Hermione Granger will remain a tribute." He announced.

I sighed, walking back to the other room. In the back room there were fourteen other people. Looking at a magical poster on the wall, it was like a scoreboard with each of our names.

**_Hogwarts_**

_Hermione Granger _

_Kim Sheringham_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Ernie Macmillan_

**_Beauxbatons_**

_Claire Dubois _

_Michelle Lafleur_

_Natalie Morel_

_Joy Molyneux_

_Emily Chevalier_

**_Durmstrang_**

_Lucas Phan_

_Mathias Kolstad_

_Alpin Ulseth_

_Brutus Gaustad_

_Chico Paus_

I noticed how naturally no Slytherins would be in the battle. The Slytherin house consisted of most all purebloods, maybe a small handful of half bloods.

The Hogwarts tributes ran up to me, even the ones I didn't really know. Kim had tears in her eyes while the boys looked scared or grim. "Oh Hermione you've seen the Hunger Games in America, it's like a huge nightmare!" The small brown haired girl sobbed. I couldn't find words, not to agree with her or comfort her, nothing. I was still in shock; I couldn't believe I may loose my life in a stupid game for entertainment.

Just then the three victors walked in. The female, Enobaria, addressed the Durmstrang tributes. "I'm Enobaria, I will be training all of you." She smiled slightly and we all noticed her razor sharp teeth. "I'm from District Two and I'm known for ripping the throats out of my competitors with my teeth, it's how I won my game." Her expression turned grim. "Come along."

She led the Durmstrang boys out the door and Blight turned to the Beauxbaton girls. "I'm Blight and I will train you girls. I'm from District Seven and I will tell you about my game later, now come." He said strictly.

That just left Chaff for us. "I'm Chaff from District Eleven. Many people die in the games, I survived but I lost a hand." He flexed his left hand. I wouldn't have known it was fake; it seemed to match the rest of him entirely. "No wands are to be used in these Games, so tell me, are any of you experienced with Muggle weapons?"

No one except for Ernie and I raised our hands. "I can shoot with a bow and arrow… sort of." Ernie said timidly to Chaff.

He nodded and turned to me. Knife throwing, I once took a class with my parents, and I actually wasn't too horrid at it. "Knife throwing." I told him.

He seemed to consider what he had to work with. "In the Hunger Games we have interviews and performances to see who the favorite is but in your… Mudblood Battle, your Dark Lord just wants the audience to get to know you on an almost personal level, but no performances so you don't know what you're really up against. People can send items to you, but only if the gamemakers say you can have it. Remember, their job is to keep the games cruel and interesting." He warned us. He gave us a final stern look before dismissing us and saying that training started tomorrow.

As we walked out, we all just sat down outside the room, considering our fates. "Not all of us are gonna come out alive…" Justin spoke in a hushed voice. "Maybe not any of us."

"You don't know that." Kim tried to say.

"I said MAYBE." He glared at her before sighing and putting his head in his hands. "The Durmstrang tributes are like the Career tributes in the Hunger Games. They destroy about half the other tributes every year."

I put my head to rest against the wall and whispered the words that scared us all the most, the words we heard on television every year broadcast from the American Hunger Games.

"Let the games begin."

**A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ME ABOUT SOME CHARACTERS NOT BEING MUGGLEBORNS. PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES BECAUSE I TALK ABOUT IT IN THERE.**

**Author's Note- Please review! I love the Hunger Games and Harry Potter so I decided to mix the two. Please review so I can hear your thoughts!**

**Also, I know not all those people are actually muggle born, but just pretend they are! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer- You see this on just about every story so you know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games! (Though I really wish I did!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Day One and Two

**Chapter 2- Day One and Two**

**Hermione**

"Up, up, up!" Chaff's voice rang through my ears as he opened the blinds. "You say your goodbyes then we teleport or whatever to the training center in the Capitol!"

"It's called Apparating!" I told him irritably.

He sighed and looking at me. "Yes, APPARATING, that's what I meant. Now get up, everyone else already is!" And with that he slammed my door, leaving me to get ready. I got dressed in the black uniforms they gave us and went down to breakfast with the other tributes.

"Morning Hermione." The Hogwarts tributes said. I smiled slightly and sat next to Claire Dubois from Beauxbatons and Kim.

We all at in silence for a bit before Claire spoke. "This is cruel. Mudblood Battles? Hunger Games are bad enough…" She trailed off.

"But just think!" Brutus from Durmstrang glared at Claire. "We will live better lives if we win! Poor become rich, our family will be rewarded as well as us!"

"All but one of us will be dead though." Joy suddenly spoke from two seats away from me. "Even that's not worth getting thrown in that arena."

I was impressed, Brutus was so large and strong, and he looked like he could snap a tree in two. Joy was half his size and very thin, but she sure had courage.

After we finished eating we were sent back to our separate rooms so our friends and family could come say goodbye. My first visitors were my parents. "We love you dear." My father said sadly as my mother wept.

"I love you guys." I said quietly as we began to all cry together.

"Time up." A Ministry Official grunted and my parents were dragged out.

I wiped away my remaining tears as my friends came in next. Harry, Luna, Neville, and the Weasleys. "Dean's with Seamus." Neville was the first to speak. I nodded in understanding, the two had always been like brothers, and I'm sure Dean would have taken his place except for the fact that he's half-blood.

"'Mione…" Ron began to speak as he sat next to me. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have taken your place, I really did."

I looked sadly at the boy I had a crush on six years ago that developed into a man I was in love with. "I know you did, I just want you to know that I love you… all of you." I kissed him and hugged all my other friends before they were pulled away.

After my goodbyes we all Apperated to a huge city, the Capitol. It had huge buildings and in the center of the city a huge dome could be seen over even the highest rooftops… the arena. We walked into one of the tall buildings and each was assigned new rooms, then lead into a room filled with different stations. "Welcome to the training room." The three victors greeted us.

"You each get a chat with your mentor and then the group training begins." Blight told us.

We all gathered around Chaff and he began to speak. "Listen up. Today, I want half of you to focus on actually training and the other focus on your competition. Tomorrow we'll switch, but Hermione, Justin, and Seamus, look around and see what you're up against. The third day is interviews; the fourth is more group training and the fifth and sixth are private training. Then the last interviews and then the arena." He told us. "Now get going."

I went to one of the survival stations, tying knots. Seamus joined me and Justin went to an edible plants station. Seamus and I were constantly talking, looking around at the competition.

The Durmstrang boys were all at the weapons stations, completely destroying the straw filled dummies. The Beauxbatons girls were spread out at all the stations. They may fool you at first glance with their girly motions, but they're about as sweet as rattlesnakes. Erin was looking at the bows and arrows, shifting it from hand to hand, testing the strings and occasionally shooting a few and the dummies, hitting the vital parts. Kim was curiously looking at axes and swords, hefting them in her hands to see if she could wield them.

It looked like Justin was right; the Durmstrang boys were an alliance and most of the Beauxbatons girls as well. "Look, I think Ernie's making some friends." Seamus muttered, glaring at the blond Hufflepuff. Looking over I saw he was right, Ernie was talking with the Durmstrang boys, and even getting help on how to handle the weapons.

"Count him out of our alliance." I muttered back.

Suddenly, Claire came right over to our station and pretended to busy herself with making a fire. "You seem like good people." She said in her accent. "Better than those Durmstrang boys… savages." She growled, never letting her eyes wander from her fire.

"Are you asking for an alliance?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Exactly." She said.

Seamus and I exchanged a glance before saying something. "Sit with us at lunch, we'll talk then."

Later at lunch the Durmstrang tributes and Ernie were sitting together, the blond Michelle with the the two brown haired and tanned girls, Natalie and Emily, and Kim, Seamus, Claire, and I. The people seeming to have not formed alliances were Joy and Justin.

"So you want to be in alliance with us." Kim stated to the small Beauxbatons girl.

She nodded, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Yes, it's only so predictable if the three schools form alliances with only one another." She stated wisely.

That gave me an idea. "What if we pretend to be unpredictable?" I asked.

They all gave me curious glances and Seamus spoke. "What do you have in mind?"

"We pretend to hate each other." I explained. "We get in fights in training, argue over how to tie knots or throw weapons. Make the other tributes think we're all standing alone. Then in the arena we won't have to pretend, and the others will be surprised."

My allies seemed to consider the idea before agreeing. "Tomorrow."

That night Seamus, Kim, and I got Chaff alone to talk to him about our plan. "So you think it'll work?" We asked after elaborating.

"Clever…" He mused, his brow furrowing in thought. "Just remember to act the same in the training center as you do in the interviews. Think of an approach, tough guy, innocent, clever, laid back, charming, and so on. You won't fool the others if you act one-way in one place and different in another. So what's your approach?" He asked Seamus.

"Uhhh…" Seamus said. "Laid back?" He asked.

"If you can pull off not caring than go for it." Chaff told him. "And you?" He went to Kim next.

"I don't know…" She said after a while.

"What about innocent little girl? You're young enough if you think you can do it." He told her. It was true, she was just thirteen.

After a moment's thought she nodded her head. "Yes, I think I can do that."

"All right now you." He pointed at me.

I thought, what could I pull off? Tough? No. Laid back? No. I didn't answer him until he suggested something for me.

"How about charming? Just be cute, lovable, and easy to talk to, yet still be brave and strong." He told me. "Sponsors love that."

We all agreed and six hours later was the second day.

That morning as we got into the training room Seamus acted laid back but constantly corrected Kim at everything she did. It really was good acting; I think Kim was actually getting annoyed. Claire and I got into a fight at the knife station over the better knife, and shot each other dirty glares the rest of the training day.

I ended up doing pretty good work with the knifes, with some help from my allies and even shot a bow and arrow decently.

"Good work." Chaff praised me in my ear as we walked out of the training room.

That night my thoughts were filled of tomorrow. Interviews with Caesar, the one who's done it most of the Hunger Games.

Charming… I can do that.

**Author's Note- Love, hate, have tips? Please tell me! **

**Thanks I'm loving writing this story along with my others :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Always Remember

**Chapter 3- Always Remember**

**Hermione**

"Interviews!" Chaff was bellowing at the top of his lungs. I opened my door in irritation to see the sleepy heads of my fellow Hogwarts tributes.

"What Chaff?" Seamus asked angrily squinting at the man.

"Interviews! Inter- inter- interviews!" He continued to sing.

I frowned in confusion. Was Chaff… drunk? "Chaff are you drunk?" I asked.

"Ummm… Maybe." He slurred as another man who looked equally as drunk bounded out of the elevator and down the hall. "Haymitch!" Chaff bellowed.

The man, Haymitch, seemed even worse than Chaff and went up to Justin and drunkenly wrapped an arm around Justin as if he had known him like an old friend. I saw his back arch suddenly as if he was about to puke and decided to save Justin the fate.

"I suppose we'd better get ready then." I sighed.

The others nodded and rolled their eyes at the two drunken men. Justin quickly threw off Haymitch's arm, his nose wrinkled in disgust and slammed him door shut.

When we arrived down at breakfast Chaff and Haymitch were still loopy but eventually fell asleep in their chairs. "Out of all three we get him…" Kim muttered.

"Don't mind them, they're really quite clever when they're not drunk… which, isn't often." Blight told us, smiling slightly at us.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe they're both victors." Enobaria muttered.

"Haymitch is too?" Alpin from Durmstrang asked.

Blight and Enobaria nodded knowingly. Wow, who would've thought two extreme drunks was once in the same place as us, fighting for their lives in an arena… and they won. Figures.

We were only allowed to wear our black training uniforms and headed out to a stadium jam packed with people. There were cameras all around the stage and audience, circling the fifteen chairs on the sides and two in the middle of the stage.

Caesar Flickerman was over on the side, talking to a group of men and women… must be gamemakers. He then walked over to take a seat in the one of the two chairs on the stage. I don't understand the fashions here, colored skin (really who wants green skin?), constantly changing colored hair to match ridiculous hairstyles, even implants. Not the normal either, they implant whiskers to make you look like a cat or fangs like Enobaria's. In all honesty it made me shudder. This year Caesar's trend was a deep purple, even his eyelids and lips are colored with it. Freakish… actually, here… normal. Looking around at the audience I see common trends, people painted all over in different colors, ridiculously skinny hips, skin pulled tight to accentuate features, high hairdos that almost made me think of the 60's.

"Take your seats." A lady with a clipboard rushed over to us, interrupting my thoughts. "All the Durmstrang tributes on the left side, Hogwarts right, and Beauxbatons in the middle." She finally got us seated and looked over us once. "Now they're going to call you all in the order you're sitting in, starting on the right so be ready." She gave us a stern look with her jaw set, much like McGonagall would give students disrupting class.

Then the show begins. First called up is Lucas Phan.

Tough approach, no shocker there. Really, I assumed all of them would go with that; they all look intimidating already anyways. I ended up being surprised anyways, Chico Paus didn't go for tough approach, it was kind. I have no idea if that's really how he is, but the audience was sure falling for it. He really seemed like a nice guy.

"You have any special girl back home?" Caesar asked.

He turned up a corner of his mouth, running his hand through his hair. "No, I'm actually looking for just the right one." The girls of the audience began screaming their heads off, booing and hissing when his time is up.

Then it's the Beauxbatons tributes. First up was our friend Claire. She appeared to be going for innocent. She was playing it well, it was similar to Kim's approach but Kim would be more of a little girl while Claire was like a person blind to the horrors in the world. The others are all over the place, varying from tough, to mysterious, to a comedian.

Then began Hogwarts. Ernie played tough like most of the Durmstrang tributes. Justin played sly and cunning, yet quiet. Kim was up next.

"So what do you think would be your greatest strength in the arena?" Caesar asked her.

"Well…" She picked at a strand on her uniform and looked up with her large brown eyes that made her look almost puppy like. Looking up at one of the large screens around the stadium, they had focused on her face so she looked at least two years younger than she already was. I was praying that she didn't say something to intimidate the other tributes into trying to kill her off first, the ones that just thirsted for blood. "I'm fast, I think that's an advantage." She said timidly. I unconsciously let out a little huff of breath.

The interview continued for the next couple minutes until it was Seamus' turn. "So, Seamus, how does it feel to be part of your own games now?" Caesar leaned forward in his chair, causing the audience to as well in anticipation.

All they got was a shrug. "I suppose… okay. I've seen it on television every year, now I guess it's cool to be in my own version." He kept his eyelids heavy to show his disinterest. It was impressive really; Seamus was usually always a ball of energy, never able to actually sit still in a chair.

"Any ladies back home?" Caesar wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Seamus shrugged again. "Naw, I'm free, I dunno if any of these ladies here tonight are interested though." He looked out at the audience as the girls began screaming at him just like they did at Chico.

"Looks like you have some takers." Caesar told him. "Am I right?" He turned to the cameras and audience, causing the screams and shouts to turn deafening. DING. "Sorry, time up." Caesar told him.

This is it. This is my turn. I walked up to the stage, allowing a smile to play on my lips as I sat in the squishy armchair.

**Ron**

"Ron, it's Hermione's turn!" Harry shouted over to me from where I was looking out the window at the cloudy and rainy day.

I sighed and walked over to see Hermione with her hair in a ponytail in a black uniform that all the tributes are being forced to wear. "So Hermione… That's a lovely name by the way." He smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks so much Caesar!" She bounced happily. "I love your purple trend, it's my favorite color. I might have to steal it from you." They both laughed along with the audience.

"Lord I hope not, that's ghastly." Ginny muttered beside me.

"So Hermione, do you miss home? Any friends, family, boyfriends?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

She blushed and nodded. "Ronald Weasley." Then she turned to the camera. "Ron, I love you, and I don't know if I'll get out of here alive, but just keep me in your heart. Always remember." The audience gave little 'awwws'. I felt as if she was looking straight at me, I loved and missed her so much; it felt like my heart was already ripping in two. I just hoped that whoever killed her, if they weren't killed by some other tribute, I'd be waiting here to kill them myself.

Then the bell dinged. Her time was up and I just had time to see a tear run down her face and the show ended. "She'll be okay mate." Harry clapped me on the back. I hadn't even realized I'd moved closer and closer to the screen as she spoke to me.

She may be all right… but why was I having such doubts?

**Author's Note- Thanks to JustJenna for advice and those with story alerts! I hope I did a bit better and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 It's a Shame

**Chapter 4- It's a Shame**

**Hermione**

Yesterday I was able to say my last goodbyes to Ron. I loved him, I really did, and it just broke my heart knowing that I won't be able to see him again because I'll most likely die in the arena.

I just lay on my bed this morning, staring up at the bland white ceiling while listening to the chatter of people in the hallway. "Hermione! Chaff says you need to get up now for training!" Seamus's voice was muffled by the door he was banging on.

I just ignored him, but once his banging really got to me, I growled in frustration and stomped over to the door. When I swung it open, I had done it so hard it scraped on the wall. "Gee, I'm just telling you." Seamus smirked slightly. "You might wanna fix your hair." He told me before walking off.

Looking in the mirror I saw how messed up and frizzy it really was. "Shut up Seamus!" I stuck my head out the door and shouted at his retreating back. I saw his shoulders shake with laughter before the elevator doors closed behind him.

Turning back to the mirror I sighed and combed out my hair before putting on the usual black training uniform. When I got down to the main floor Chaff appeared out of nowhere and shoved an apple in my hand and pointing at the door to the training room. "You're late." Were his only words.

I sighed and tossed the apple up in the air once before catching it and taking a bite. I walked over to the knife's area and ran my finger along a few of the blades before picking one up. With a toss of the arm and a flick of the wrist I sent the blade flying into the wood with a dull thud. "Good aim." A voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around to see Chico standing behind me.

"Oh hey." I said, picking up another knife and hefting it in my hand while I took another bite of the apple.

A few seconds later the second knife hit the wood about a centimeter below the first. "Very good." Chico praised me. "Just try not flicking your wrist so hard. Like this." He picked up a knife with lightning speed and it had hit dead center in the wood, less than a centimeter from mine, but just perfect. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him, why was he being so friendly? What did he want?

"So what did you really come here for?" I asked, picking up another knife but taking care to try Chico's advice. The knife hit exactly next to the one Chico threw.

He smiled and nodded in approval before answering. "Nothing, I just thought I'd give you a pointer."

"No one does that in the arena. This is a battle for our lives, you don't help people that you may have to kill without wanting something." I glared daggers at him.

"This isn't the arena." Was his reply before he just walked off to the ax station.

"This isn't the arena my ass." I muttered, walking over to the bow and arrow section. I picked up a bow and strung the arrow, raising it to my line of sight. Pulling it back as far as I could, I took aim and released the string and the arrow flew straight into where the straw dummy's ribs would be.

Practice continued for another couple hours or so before lunch arrived. Kim, Seamus, Claire, and I gathered at our table and talked about the day's training. "Hey, Chico came over to me and helped me. I didn't think he would do it without asking for something in return… but I just don't know. I told him that no one does that in the arena and he just said this isn't the arena, and walked away." I told them.

"I don't know either, just keep an eye out for him, you never know who you should really trust." Claire said, looking sideways at the Durmstrang table.

After lunch we got back to training, taking advantage of noticing each other's strengths and weaknesses, it was our last chance to. Today was the last day of group training, tomorrow and the next day was private training, the next day the final interviews, and lastly… the dreaded arena.

After dinner that night Claire came up to me. "Come up to the top with me?" She offered.

I nodded and we took the elevator up to the roof. Claire went over to the ledge and looked down before swinging he leg over the edge and sitting there. She motioned for me to come and join her but I was hesitant. "Don't worry, there's a force field to prevent jumping, if you try then you just bounce right back up." She said sadly.

"You tried?" I asked in shock, joining her on the wall.

She shook her head sadly. "No, you know Michelle? The tall blond?"

"Yes." I nodded, remembering her alliance with Natalie and Emily.

"I came up here with her on the second night and she tried to jump off. Neither of us knew about it, I tried to save her… But I guess I didn't need to." She finished.

We sat in silence, thinking about how the capitol is so cruel as to force someone into the arena, even if they'd rather accept a quick and clean death. "Hermione?" She asked in her light French accent. "Do you miss your friends and family? And your boyfriend… Ronald?"

I nodded. "Terribly. Just thinking that I may never see them again is… awful." I felt the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She touched my on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's okay." I waved her apology away. "What about your family and friends? Any special guy?" I sniffled.

She smiled that sad smile and shook her head. "No parents, I live with my aunt. My friends I do miss, but I don't think I really have any true friends. No one I can really trust. No guy either."

"I'm sorry."

She waved my apology as quickly as I did hers and spoke again. "You are a very lucky girl Hermione. You have great family, friends, and boyfriend. No one will really miss me if I die, but you? You have a life to really go back to, one that you deserve to continue."

"Claire." I took her hands in my own. "People will miss you I'm sure. Your aunt and the rest of your family, your friends even if you don't believe them to be true, and there's probably even a guy that had his eye out for you. He's just not ready to announce it. You have a wonderful life to go back to as well as me."

I saw her eyes begin to glisten with tears and she sheepishly wiped them away before hugging me. "I know we both can't make it out alive… but I already think you're a true friend."

We sat there for a little while more before deciding to go to bed. "Thanks again." She told me hugging me one last time before I stepped out of the elevator onto my floor.

"You too." I told her. Then I turned and went to my room, shutting the door and changing into my pajamas.

She really was a friend… it's a real shame most of us in this bloody game can't make it out alive.

**Author's Note- There you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm going to give a big thanks to obsessivegirl73, Arcticmist, and bluemickey22 for reviewing! **

**Glad you're enjoying!**


	5. Chapter 5 Planning

**Chapter 5- Planning**

**Hermione**

The next two days passed with private training. I had no idea what the others did, hence the term 'private' training. But I had help from Chaff with my knife throwing and shooting. I was thankful that I've had skill with camping and Muggle weapons, even though other tributes have too. It gave me a hope that I would have a better chance of survival.

"You did good today Hermione." Chaff clapped me on the back as we walked to the elevator, me being the last tribute of the day. "Remember, tomorrow the last interviews and then the arena awaits."

I nodded in understanding. "Chaff…" I said hesitantly. "What was it like in the arena?"

He looked sympathetically at me before answering. "Terrifying." And he stepped out of the elevator onto his floor.

After breakfast the next day we went to the stadium that was just as jam-packed as before with capitol citizens. "C'mon, we're running a bit late so we have to start right away today." A man walked up to us, ushering us all to sit in the usual seats.

Caesar walked onto the stage and took his seat. He warmed the audience up by telling a few jokes and then they showed a quick recap of the last interviews. I couldn't help but notice that they lingered on my little love call to Ron, showing my teardrop before the screen went black.

"Intense, wasn't it?" Caesar asked the audience.

The whooped and hollered in agreement before Caesar called up the first tribute just as before. This time I didn't listen much, what would I say when I got up there this time? I felt so depressed and grim inside, but I had to keep up this act of being a bubbly, happy, UN-depressed girl.

I was lost in my thoughts when the bell dinged and my name was called. Seamus had to nudge my arm for me to realize that it was my turn. I looked up from my lap at the screen to see the camera trained directly on me, my face a mixture of shock and confusion. "It's your turn!" Seamus hissed.

Slowly I rose from my seat and took the steps up to the stage. "You okay Hermione?" Caesar asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just lost in thought."

"Well anyways…" He said trying to help me along. "Are you nervous about going in the arena tomorrow?"

"A little." I laughed. "But I really suppose that whatever happens it's for the best."

"You're very brave." He noted. "I'd be scared out of my wits!" He made an over exaggerated shiver, causing the audience to chuckle.

DING.

"Sorry, time's up my dear." He smiled as I walked off the stage and the show ended.

Later we returned to where we were staying and people in our alliance decided to meet up in my room to talk strategy.

"So let's make a plan." Seamus announced when we were all sitting on the floor of my room.

"When the bell sounds, why don't we all just try and grab a backpack and whatever weapons we find are useful to anyone in our group and regroup?" Claire suggested.

"But we don't know what the arena looks like! How are we going to know where to group?" Kim asked.

We thought about this before I voiced my opinion. "Claire seems like the strategist right now, lets just try and get back to her." We all nodded in agreement.

Claire looked a little nervous at being elected the strategist for now, but went along with it anyways. "Guys?" Kim asked hesitantly. "I-I hate to admit it but… I'm scared. I'm not going to make it through this."

"Kim, you don't know that." Seamus told her as we all gave her sympathetic glances. "Besides, we're all scared." He added.

She looked unconvinced so I decided to join in. "Did you watch the Hunger Games when you were eleven? In your first year?" I asked. After a thought she nodded slowly. "A twelve year old won that year. TWELVE. You're thirteen, and anyone can win." I told her.

Claire's face brightened. "You remember how timid she seemed? Well she still made it through, even though she had just one ally."

Kim remained silent after this, lost in thought. "Ummm… how's your school?" Kim asked us. "What houses are you in?"

"Well Hermione and I are in Gryffindor, and you're in Ravenclaw right Kim?" Seamus said.

She nodded, still refusing to speak again. "Justin is in Ravenclaw too and Ernie is in Hufflepuff." I added. "So do you guys have houses?" I asked her.

"No." She answered, smiling slightly. "We have years though. One through seven just like you. I'm in my sixth." Huh, I thought she was in her fifth. Her structure was just so petite, but I should have gotten the clue from how mature she acts.

"We should go to bed." Kim finally spoke. "We'll need our sleep for tomorrow." We looked at the clock and saw it read only 7:37 but agreed for her sake. She wanted to be alone, it wasn't hard to tell.

Once my friends had disappeared from my room I decided Kim was right, even if it was just an excuse. I got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Ron**

"Tomorrow's the arena." I grumbled as we sat around the fireplace.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked over to see my sister. "Ron, she's a strong girl, she'll be okay."

"Did you not see those Durmstrang tributes? They're going to wipe most of the others out in the bloodbath." I growled at all my friends. They kept trying to convince me she'd be all right, and it's not that I didn't have faith in her but the odds just weren't in her favor.

"There's not just her." Dean said angrily. "There's Seamus too. And the little Ravenclaw Kim. Hermione is my friend too… but she's not the only one stuck in that arena." I was instantly washed in a wave of guilt, as was everyone else. We had been thinking of only Hermione when Seamus was another of our close friends that was about to be thrown in that arena.

"I'm sorry mate." I looked up and stopped pitying myself. "You're right, Hermione isn't the only friend in danger."

He just gave us all a stiff nod with his jaw clenched and sat back. Tomorrow was it, tomorrow it begins.

**Author's Note- There you go. Sorry, this chapter seems just a little 'eh' to me but hopefully you can still enjoy it! Thanks to my reviewers and remember… next chapter, it begins. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Arena

**Chapter 6- The Arena**

**Hermione**

I opened my door in the morning to see Seamus and Kim nervously walk out of their rooms as well. "This is it." Seamus was talking deep and shaky breaths.

We made our way downstairs and all the tributes were silent today. For some it was really just dawning on what we were all about to do.

"Today is it." Chaff told us, putting his hands on Seamus and Kim's shoulders.

We all gave him still nods before going in our respective tubes to be raised up into the arena. At first the fake sun of the arena blinded me, but when I saw my surroundings I couldn't help but gasp. We were in the center of something that looked like a town square, but I could see further out that there was more vegetation like a suburb.

The voice of Claudius Templesmith boomed out around me while I stood on my metal circle. "This arena's setting is to… make the Mudbloods feel more at home." He paused and we all gasped and growled in anger. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the very first Mudblood Battles… begin!" The gong sounds and all the tributes are off running for the items in the center of the square.

'Get to a backpack, get to a backpack." I chanted in my head. I picked up a small knife and kept running. I found a dark green one closest to me and tried to grab it. Just as I was about to snag the strap, and knife buried itself in the ground, less than an inch from my hand. I wrapped my hand around it and tugged it out as I looked up to see who it was. It was Mathias Kolstad. He cursed and began stalking towards me with his jaw clenched just as he was stabbed through the chest with a spear. I looked over to where it had come from to see that Joy Molyneux had been the thrower. She ran over and ripped off his backpack and darted off into the suburbs.

I realized then that I was still frozen in place, and picked myself up, running to over where Claire, Seamus, and Kim were waving me over. We ran away from the blood bath and kept running until we reached an apartment on the border between the town and the suburb.

We were all breathing heavily as we slammed the door shut of a room on the second floor. "All right, what did everyone get?" Seamus asked as we gathered around the small coffee table as spread out our items.

I had my backpack that was medium sized and the two knifes. Seamus had a large backpack and a spear along with a kunai, which was a small Japanese knife. Claire had managed to grab a backpack half the size of mine, but did grab more weapons than any of us. A throwing knife, a snare, and a short sword. Kim just grabbed a small backpack and a small bow with five arrows.

"Ok, lets divide what's most useful to each of us and have our own backpacks." Claire suggested.

Opening up the backpacks we found a small first aid kit, a short strand of rope, five packets of dried fruit, a knife belt, two water bottles, and one sleeping bag.

"Let's have Kim keep the bow and arrow." She pushed the weapon towards her. "Hermione, take a throwing knife and… the kunai. Seamus… you want a knife, sword, or spear?"

He shrugged. "I'm better off with the sword." She handed it to him and took the spear for herself. "Okay, who should have the last knife? Kim?"

She shook her head. "Give it to Hermione, she's the best with them." They nodded and pushed it towards me.

"Now the other things…" She muttered. "We'll separate those when we leave this place."

"Should we wait a bit to get water?" I asked. "You know… until everyone else leaves?"

"There's not going to be a point where they're all gone right now, we should go soon, also set up that snare and look for other food."

**Ron**

"This arena's setting is to… make the Mudbloods feel more at home." The cameras switched to an aerial view of the arena and we saw a town square where all the tributes were as it drew back so you could see the field, lake, and suburbs of the arena.

"That's vile." Neville breathed, his face twisted in disgust. The room filled with cries and protests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the very first Mudblood Battles… begin!"

The gong boomed and the tributes were sprinting to the pile of weapons and survival gear. The camera switched to Alpin Ulseth fighting Emily Chevalier. She had a sword in hand and he wielded an axe. Then the view switched the Justin Finch-Fletchley. He didn't make it; he appeared to be trying to run out of the square when an arrow shot him in the back. A Gryffindor girl next to me, Mary Hilland, tensed up and then broke down crying. I wanted to comfort her, Justin was one of her friends, but I was too focused on the screen. I just wanted to know that Hermione was safe.

Finally I saw her, reaching for a backpack as a knife just barely missed her hand. Mathias Kolstad was shown then, stalking towards her, but then Joy Molyneux came from nowhere and thrown a spear at his chest.

It switched back to Alpin and Emily, just as swung the axe's fatal blow, right down into Emily's skull. Ginny gasped behind me and buried her face in her hands.

Next was Natalie, leaning over her lost dying friend. "Who did this?" She whispered to Michelle, bleeding out on the ground. Michelle just shook her head slowly, her eyes beginning to flutter closed. "No. NO!" Natalie screamed. It was her fatal mistake, lingering by her friend's side gave someone enough time to sneak up on her, take a curved knife, and decapitate her in five seconds.

I didn't keep track of who all died today, just made sure it wasn't Hermione. Once the bloodbath was over they finally showed all the survivors. First it showed Joy hiding herself in a crevice in the earth. Brutus, Lucas, and Alpin were running into a large office building. Finally it came to Hermione, Seamus, Kim, and Claire running into a building with a sign labeled '_Apartments'._ We all let out a huff of relief to see most of the Gryffindors alive.

It showed the tributes scrounging for food and water, examining what they had, and before we knew it, night fell. The tributes were shown in the sky one after another. Michelle, Emily, Natalie, Justin, and Mathias. Low number. Usually it's at least half of the tributes, if not more.

The show ended for the day and the common broke into sobs and mourning. Even those we didn't know like Natalie and Michelle, it was horrible enough for us to miss them as if we did.

**Hermione**

We gathered some berries and roots in the small garden in a house next door. When we went back we tended to minor wounds and ate. The sound of the dead tributes being shown in the sky began and we looked out the windows to see. First were the trio, Michelle, Emily, and Natalie. Then Justin came and then Mathias. That was all. I suppose we should be grateful, usually half or more would be dead, but only one would survive in the end anyways.

I looked over at Claire and she had sat down in a big armchair, her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Claire." Seamus began.

"It's all right. Only one is going to survive in the end." It was as if she had read my mind. I felt bad for her, Hogwarts and Durmstrang only lost one each, while Beauxbaton already lost three of their five. All best friends too.

"Let's take watches." Kim spoke, still staring out the window, even though there were no more images in the sky. "I'll take first."

Seamus and I began to protest before she cut us off. "It's alright, I really don't think I'm going to get much sleep anyways."

We reluctantly agreed to let her take the first watch and snuggled into our separate sleeping areas.

**Author's Note- There you go, I hope you liked it! The deaths are sad, but in Hunger Games/Mudblood Battles that can't really be helped. **

**Anyways, thanks for my reviewers and story alert/favorite people!**


	7. Chapter 7 Showdown

**Chapter 7- Showdown**

**Hermione**

My shift was dark and depressing. Sitting there with only my thoughts to keep me company really wasn't the greatest thing. The battle had made me begin to think there was no hope or faith at all. It was almost as if there were swarms of soul sucking Dementors around me. I wasn't even able to keep time, but before I knew it, the morning had come and that's when I realized I was the last shift.

Everyone groggily awoke and stretched. "Morning." Seamus yawned as if we were all still casually at home.

We muttered our various responses and broke out bits of the food we had managed to collect. "Check the snares." Claire reminded us.

Kim and I went out to the snare, set up just where the suburbs began. "Kim… Are you all right?" I asked cautiously. The small thirteen year old's face was set hard as we walked.

She stopped and turned to face me. "No actually, I'm not. Five of us are already dead. I know we should consider it a good thing because it's not even half of us, but I can't be grateful for anything that happens in this bloody arena." She spit out the words like venom.

Looking at her, I realized the arena had already begun to change her. For most, if they get out of the arena or even during they go through a change. They mature; harden; now I only truly understood why Chaff and Haymitch began drinking. To forget. The horrors of the arena were something I'd really be willing to drink for if I could forget. But even I know that's not possible.

"I'm sorry Kim. I know this is rough but-" I began before she sharply cut me off.

"It's worse than rough Hermione." She paused, and looked like she wanted to say more before she just frowned and looked away. "There's the snare." She muttered and began to walk to where we saw a small rabbit caught in it. A lucky catch. Fumbling with the snare, she finally detached the rabbit and took the snare. Without another word she handed the rabbit to me and began to walk back. I decided to remain silent as well and followed.

When we got back Seamus and Claire had arranged small amounts of roots, berries, and dried fruit, along with the water we had already managed to get from the creek nearby. There was running water and it looked clear as ever, but we decided to stay on the safe side. The gamemakers would be just waiting for someone to fall into that trap and begin to get sick from contaminated water.

"So when should we move places?" Seamus asked.

We all thought for a few seconds before Kim spoke up. "Probably soon in a more rural area. Some others may be remaining there while the real danger like the Durmstrangs will look back in the city for any survivors before going back to the rural areas." Now that was impressive. Either she studied the Hunger Games very well or she was just becoming wiser and wiser. But what came with all that wisdom in her case was a cold hard exterior.

We agreed that in an hour we'd move locations. That hour came quickly and we packed up all our things in the backpacks before heading out. "Be careful." Seamus warned. "You never know who's hiding out here, just lying in wait." His eyes narrowed at the thought, looking around suspiciously.

The main roads would attract attention to us so we hiked through the forest along the edge to look for another place. Suddenly we heard the snap of a dry twig being stepped on and all our minds went into red alert. We hid where we could, Seamus, Claire, and I behind trees and bushes, while Kim was able to quickly scurry up a tree out of sight, with her bow at the ready.

Out of the forest came Alpin, the Durmstrang that killed Emily. I looked over at Claire and saw her knuckles go white as she gripped her spear, ready to throw. "Should we kill him?" I mouthed at Seamus.

He looked wearily unsure and shrugged, then pointed to Claire who was just about ready to throw. I looked up and saw Kim through the branches, also unsure as of whether to shoot or not. We all turned our attention back to Alpin before we heard a shout. "Alpin?" He wasn't alone. Just then, out of the bushes came Ernie from Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. When he saw how quiet Alpin was he slowed to a walk and shut up.

"Ernie." I heard him say quietly. "There's someone else here." He hissed, twisted the wicked looking scythe he held in his hands. Ernie instantly took out two curved daggers and looked around cautiously.

We had no choice but to attack or be attacked, but Claire was way ahead of us. Before I knew it, a spear soared straight towards Alpin, catching him in leg. He howled in pain before ripping it out as Claire revealed herself. "Oh, another Beauxbatons girl." He grinned a wicked grin as he tried to stand straight with the wound in his leg. "Break it." He told Ernie, handing him the spear.

He snatched it and instantly snapped it on his leg without a second thought. Claire hissed in anger. Kim made a move and shot an arrow straight for Ernie, which unfortunately narrowly missed as it whizzed by his ear. Seamus decides to step out, his sword gleaming in the sunlight and I did as well. Four against two.

"So there are more of you. Granger. Finnigan." Ernie acknowledged us like Slytherins would.

"Ernie." Seamus hissed through gritted teeth.

This was a showdown. No one knew who would make the right move, how it would play out. Claire would get killed if she had nothing to defend herself, so I tossed her a knife that stuck in the ground at her feet. Just as she bent down to pick it up, Alpin came swinging at her with his scythe. Seamus had already moved to stop it and took a swing at him with his sword. The two of them began fighting and Kim was trying to take aim. "Stop wasting time and shoot him!" I growled at her.

"I don't have a clear sight! I might hit Seamus!" She snapped in frustration.

"He needs help!" Claire hissed, and then charged into the fight with just one knife.

"Take a shot when you can, Ernie's about to join in. I have to distract him!" I almost shouted before charging in and tackling Ernie down, as he was about to stab Seamus in the back.

He leapt up and snarled at me like a rabid animal. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, before coming at me with his curved daggers. He swung one like half an X, narrowly missing my chest. He tried again and I jumped back. Tackling him down before was a spur of the moment thing because I was scared for Seamus and Kim. Now I'm scared for them AND myself. I was hesitant to take a swing back, but realized I'd have to eventually. I turned my back to him and ran, knowing he would try to throw one at me. I heard a scream of pain, but had no time to look for the source.

I was right, and when he threw it I made sure to dive down so it flew over my head and landed in the ground. He hissed in annoyance as I picked it up. Then he came at me again with just the one, and this time I didn't hesitate. As he took a swing I met the dagger I picked up with his own, both of us fighting to knock it out of each other's hand. He grunted with the effort and used his free hand to punch me in the face and then kick me in the stomach, knocking me on my back. I touched my fingers to my temple and felt the sticky blood. Ernie sneered triumphantly above me, ready to plunge the dagger into my chest, but a voice stopped him, arm still raised.

"Ernie!" We both turned our heads to see Seamus and Claire on the ground with Alpin's long scythe across both their necks. But Kim had a clear shot now.

"Kill any of them and I will personally kill both of you." She warned the two.

Alpin seemed to consider doing it anyways but decided against it. "Fine. We'll leave your precious friends and you alone… For now. But if we cross paths again neither of us will hesitate to kill you." He paused. "All of you." He added, an insane grin spreading across his face. "Come Ernie." He commanded, removing the scythe and jogging off into the forest, Ernie hot on his heels.

We were all too scared to move, but after a few seconds we all leaped up and grouped together again. "Hermione, you're bleeding." Kim told me. I nodded and looked at Seamus and Claire. Claire's lip was cut and her shirt was bloody, while Seamus' arm was cut in many places.

"What happened?" I asked, gesturing at Seamus and Claire.

"Many close calls with the scythe." She answered; hissing in pain as she touched whatever wound was on her stomach. "You?"

"Ernie punched me in the face but we need to look at you. I think you got the worst." I answered, as she sat down with a moan.

**Ron**

The 'Mudblood Battles' continued. I didn't bother to watch, just told my friends to let me know whenever Hermione was shown. She was shown once earlier with Kim, but just now Harry called me over.

I looked at the screen to see Alpin, Ernie, Hermione, Seamus, Kim, and Claire standing in the forest, having a showdown. Alpin made the first move and went for Claire with a wicked looking scythe before Seamus cut in and they began their fight. Claire also leaped in and soon Hermione followed, but fighting Ernie. Ernie and her began fighting with knifes and daggers and then the scene cut to Kim, trying to sight a shot. The camera switched to Alpin, Seamus, and Claire where Alpin knocked Seamus over with the butt of the scythe handle, then did the same to Claire, swinging it down to slice her in half. She screamed in pain as it made contact, trying to grab the ends with her hands to push it up. She was stronger than she looked; she was actually keeping it from slicing her into pieces by using just her hands. Next you saw Seamus leap up and tackle Alpin down, landing beside him but cutting his arm up on the blade of the scythe.

Alpin held him down with his foot on his chest as Claire limped over to him, trying to take a knife and stab him before she was knocked over. Alpin's leg was wounded, but he was still fighting strong. Next you saw Ernie punch Hermione in the face and then kick her in the stomach, successfully knocking her on her back. Just as he was about to stab her he was stopped and I let out a huff of relief.

"Ernie!" Alpin shouted. Everyone stopped and froze. They settled a deal that no one got killed, seeing as if Alpin or Ernie killed them than Kim would shoot one or both of them.

It cut to another scene and that's when I stopped watching. Hermione was a real fighter, more than I thought, and still going strong.

"Good…" I muttered under my breath.

**Author's Note- Hey! Long chapter! Ha-ha, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been trying to come up with more and more ideas for this story and my others.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Let Go

**Chapter 8- Let Go**

**Hermione**

Claire sat down on a rock with a moan. "Lay on the ground. We need to see your wounds and heal them." I told her.

She obeyed as we took out the small first aid kit. "Please tell me there's gauze…" Seamus muttered under his breath as he searched through the small box. "Yes!" He yelled triumphantly as he held up a roll of gauze.

He handed it to me and we lifted up Claire's shirt a bit to reveal her bloody stomach. The wound was only about a centimeter deep, but stretched across her entire stomach, and the blood was pouring out like a fountain. I took piece of my soft jacked and ripped it off to press against the wound and staunch the bleeding.

"Hang in there Claire." Kim told her, as Claire began taking short, shallow, breaths at the pain.

I carefully tried my best to clean out the wound and wrap it with the supplies we had. Once I was done her breathing slowed slightly. "I NEVER want to run into him again. EVER." She gave a shaky laugh, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kim suddenly laughed and rolled her eyes and Seamus gave a chuckle. Before I knew it, we were all just laughing until our sides hurt. Obviously for no apparent reason, just to forget for the minute. Laughing made it possible for us to forget the horrors we've already been experiencing and just be happy again…

A shame that it couldn't last forever… Just like Chaff and Haymitch, drinking to forget. It was only temporary. But the temporary moment was one of the sweetest.

"C'mon, we better find another shelter." Claire breathed, shakily standing. Based on where the sun was, the night would fall in a few hours so we had some time.

"Relax Claire, we have time." I said, trying to calm the girl.

She scowled before pushing herself back up again. "This is the ARENA, you never have time to relax. Now I'll say it again, we HAVE to find another shelter." She growled, not about to take another 'relax' for an answer.

We sighed and helped her hobble out of the forest. "So you and Seamus will be okay until we find another shelter to tend to your wounds?" Kim asked, turning my head in her hands to examine the blood dripping down the side of my head onto my neck.

"I'm fine." I pulled myself away as we began our search.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later we were settled in a musty old cave, slightly under the ground, forcing us to stoop to enter.

Two days passed, and only one cannon was heard, we later discovered the death was Lucas'. That death was on the night of the first day, and someone was going to happen soon. We could all feel it, the crowd was beginning to get restless, and the gamemakers needed to find a new way to entertain them.

Waiting for whatever to come was agonizing. Knowing it would soon come, but not knowing what was driving us all insane.

Finally, it did.

It came.

We stepped outside on the third morning, ready to move places again. "Where we going to move to now?" Seamus questioned.

"Dunno we'll come across a place." Kim said, as we walked, her bow slung over her shoulder.

As we were walking, we came across another cave, someplace we may be able to use as another shelter. When I peered inside, it was dim and I could see nothing until my eyes adjusted a few seconds later. Once I was finally able to see, my eyes widened in fear and I jumped back from the mouth of the cave, tripping over a rock and falling on my backside.

"What's wrong?" Seamus gasped, helping me up. "What did you see?"

"E-eyes. Lots and LOTS of eyes." I stuttered choking out the words as I kept my eyes glued to the cave. "Beady… red."

Claire had remained silent, but suddenly spoke. "Guys, I think we'd better get moving." She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Seamus asked. "It can't be that bad." He walked swiftly over to the cave and began to walk in.

"SEAMUS NO!" Kim couldn't help but scream.

It was too late. He walked in and we heard a deafening screech before many cream and black colored birds burst out. The black ones flew into the sky and hovered above us while the cream ones began pecking at us with razor sharp beaks.

When I finally got a good look at the black birds in the sky, I realized what they were.

Jabberjays.

"Hermione! Hermione, help! Please! Merlin, Hermione, hurry!" Ron's voice exploded from a bird as I heard a scream filled with so much pain it was as if it was my own.

"NO!" I screamed, covering my ears with my hands. But the instant I did, the cream birds got the opportunity to peck at my uncovered face.

"Seamus! They're going to kill me! Please!" A pain filled scream in Dean's voice. "Please!" The words began to come out more as sobs as Seamus began covering his ears only to get the same result as me.

"Kim!"

"Mom?" Kim screamed over the other voices of the Jabberjays.

"No!" Claire tried to tell her as another French voice erupted, directed right towards her. "It's not real! They're at home! They're okay!" She tried to scream over the deafening noise of the birds and through the flock of cream-colored feathers flying around us.

"RUN!" I screamed, and we instantly began running away from the noise. We were all squeezing our eyes so tightly they were just mere slits and trying to cover our ears and face at the same time.

Unfortunately, we weren't watching carefully enough and almost tumbled into a huge crack in the earth that was NOT there before. Looking down towards the bottom, sharp spires were facing upwards; ready to impale anyone that fell to the bottom.

Kim screamed as a flock of ten birds attacked her while our loved ones' voices were still screaming. She began falling over the cliff, just barely managing to hang onto a root sticking out of the earth, a foot down the side. "Seamus! Get Claire to safety! She can barely run!" I screamed.

He hesitated before I screamed again. "GO!" He grabbed our French friend and began pulling her off away from the crack, only about ten birds of each color following them.

"Hermione!" Kim screamed, looking down at the sharp spikes below.

"Kim! Hold on! Please, I- I know we can make this!" I cried, grabbing onto her arm while the birds still screamed and pecked at us.

"I- I can't." She said, all hope disappearing from her face. "Hermione, I'm not going to make it. Just tell my family that I loved them, an- and just go! I'll be fine, at least it's quick." She finished, a tear dripping down her face.

"Kim, I'm sorry for all I did!" I blurted. "I'm sorry for the things I said that morning! Yelling at you to shoot Alpin, saying the wrong things, just EVERYTHING!" I sobbed, the tears dripping down my face.

She was silent for a moment before smiling. "I've never hated you, I just want you to know that." She said softly. "Now let go."

I just choked on my tears and shook my head back and forth. Her arm began to slip and I sobbed even harder. "Just let go." She whispered before completely slipping from my grasp and falling down into the darkness.

Half of the remaining birds dived down after her, giving me a change to escape. _BOOM_. The cannon sounded.

I could only sit there and cry before I thought to myself how Kim would want me to survive and escape. I pushed myself to my feet and ran over to where Seamus and Claire went.

"C'mon!" I told them.

"What?" Their faces turned to shock. "But what about Kim?"

I could only shake my head sadly. "She- she's gone. That cannon was… hers." Their eyes widened in shock before we forced ourselves to distance us from the birds, finally escaping the physical and mental pain.

'I hope you're happy.' I thought bitterly to the audience and gamemakers. 'A great girl who still had so much of her life ahead of her is dead now, all because of you.' Angry tears couldn't help but slide down my face again, leaving tracks in my blood and dirt covered face.

Finally we were able to stop and catch our breath when we couldn't hear the birds anymore. "I- I can't believe she's gone." Claire choked out through her heavy pants.

I just hung my head low. I should have been able to save her; I should have done something better.

"It's not your fault Hermione. No one could have saved her." Seamus tried to comfort me.

**Ron**

The gamemakers attack the biggest group when they need to add some excitement. Unfortunately in this case, that was Hermione's group.

The voices of the Jabberjays burst forth from the cave and began instantly screaming at them as different birds began pecking at them with razor sharp beaks.

My eyes widened when I heard my own voice screaming at Hermione from the mouth of a Jabberjay. How did they get that? They had my voice somehow and were able to covert it into twisted pleas for help that the tributes knew they couldn't deliver.

Kim… Kim was lost. The gamemakers wouldn't stop their attack until someone was dead, and that person was Kim. She fell to her doom in a huge crack in the earth that had appeared, sharp spires impaling her at the bottom.

**Hermione**

She's gone… She wanted me to, but I feel like I let her down.

Because I let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad to know you are all enjoying and I encourage you to ask any questions you have if you need! **

**I'm going to answer some questions and reply to reviews now, thanks!**

**_Obsessivegirl73 and AlwaysHasAPla_n- Thank you for saying how much you liked it; it always encourages me to write more when I know people like it.**

**_Arcticmist and clearblueskies_- I know you both were saying how Seamus is a halfblood and Ernie is a pureblood, but I wanted to add the two from Hogwarts. So I'm asking you all to just pretend they're muggleborns, kay? Haha, thanks to all my lovely observant people ;)**

**_Oyku_- Yes, I will continue AND finish this story. It's so much fun to write and put ideas into it, even if some of them kill me with how sad they are.**

**That's all right now folks! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Makes me feel so good and update sooner! **

**Read and Review with questions and comments!**


	9. Chapter 9 Quiet Conversation

**Chapter 9- Quiet Conversation**

**Hermione**

"Ugh." I groaned as we settled into another apartment later.

"Birds have forever scarred me." Seamus tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

I could only look sadly at my feet as I plopped on the couch. "Hey…" Claire began. "Maybe we should say a few words?"

I looked up to see her and Seamus with their backpacks still slung over their shoulders, just looking over at me. Finally I just nodded.

"Kim Sheringham." She began. "You were an amazing person. You were young, strong, and caring. The arena had already begun to harden you along with the rest of us and so many others, but you still fought strong." She continued as we listened until she ran out of words or stopped out of time, whichever I do not know.

After more and more silent moments passed, Seamus spoke. "Claire… Who's voice was in your Jabberjay?"

She grimaced before answering. "It was my best friend. She was actually a Muggle… But she was so much fun, and so incredibly caring and aware of others…" She paused before giving a short laugh that wasn't really a laugh at all. "Thing is… they tried using the wrong person against me. I do care about her the most, but the thing is," She gulped. "She's dead."

After a moment of stunned silence I spoke. "W-who killed her?"

"This… man." Was all she managed to say. She looked almost frightened to say whom.

We were both about to press her more but she spoke before we could and said, "I really don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry."

I went to sit by her and tried to touch her in what I hoped was a comforting gesture on the shoulder. "It's alright. I understand." I tried to keep my voice from wavering, trying to stay strong.

"So… let's just talk to pass time during our hideout?" Seamus suggested.

Claire nodded, trying to lighten the mood with a smile. "So who are your best friends at school?" She began.

"Well… I'd have to say Dean Thomas is my closest friend." Seamus said, smiling sadly. "He helps me through just about everything and is always there for me… Too bad I'm never going to see him again."

"Don't talk like that, you don't know that." I said.

"I don't know that? Hermione, look around. We're in the bloody arena and it's just Ernie, Brutus, Chico, Alpin, and us. Alpin is just plain bloodthirsty, he's going to _destroy_ everyone, including Ernie if he has to." His face twisted into an angry frown.

**Ron**

We watched the Battle in the common room, and it was just switching between Hermione's group, Ernie and Alpin, and Chico standing alone. Right now it was mainly focused on Hermione's group who was just talking in their little apartment to pass time.

"Well… I'd have to say Dean Thomas is my closest friend." Seamus answered Claire's question.

Most people looked at Dean to see him smiling an identical smile to the one Seamus was wearing, though you could just see him swelling with pride. "Too bad I'm never going to see him again." Seamus continued.

Dean's smile faded to be replaced with a frown. "He can do this. I'm sure he can." I heard him murmur.

"Hermione, who's your best friend or friends?" Claire asked.

She answered without a moment's hesitation. "Definitely Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Yeah, Ron is my boyfriend, but he's always been my best friend before that too. Since we were all eleven we've been friends." She smiled, seeming to go lost into memory of all our adventures.

As she said these words, I instantly knew how Dean felt. My own heart swelled with pride to be able to call Hermione my best friend as well as my girlfriend.

"What about you Claire?" I was jolted back to the screen to see the small French girl smile and say, "Alaine Bellamont. She's amazing. So sweet, caring, brave, strong, she's just everything and more." She smiled and I knew that wherever her friend was she was feeling exactly the same way Dean, Harry, and I had felt.

I just hoped that she'd make it out alive. Seamus was our friend and Claire seemed like a nice girl too, but who knows if any of them will make it out.

Like Seamus was saying, Alpin is bloodthirsty, and will most likely turn against Ernie to get what he wants.

And what he wants is to win.

**Chaff**

"I wonder if they're going to stop talking and get some action done." Enobaria muttered as we watched Claire, Hermione, and Seamus talk in an apartment.

I let out a short laugh. "They've done good so far Enobaria, they need a moment to talk and rest."

She grumbled something unintelligible. That's Enobaria for you, she went through her Games ripping people's throats out with her bare teeth, so she's used to action and always looking to watch for it. Even though she hates the Games, she believes that if she has to watch them, then they should at least be interesting.

When we saw Alpin fighting Hermione's group she was practically glowing with pride to say that she trained that tribute.

"HA!" Haymitch was watching a spider crawling along the wall. Yes, he was indeed drunk again. Yes, I'm also his 'drinking buddy' but even I don't drink as much as him.

We both drank to forget, but the thing about that was that it was only temporary. Unless Haymitch is training tributes himself than he doesn't watch the Games. He doesn't want to see the horrors that he had once lived. I can relate, we both sleep with knifes out of the pure fear that we would be killed in our sleep.

Even to this day we both have nightmares.

I shuddered and turned my attention back to the screen. They were still talking, this time about family and what they did outside of school. Hermione was talking about her parents who appeared to be Muggle dentists.

Dentists. I dislike them; they would probe around in your mouth while talking to you. How the hell were you supposed to answer when they did that? And dentists in the capital were even worse; they would dye your teeth different colors. Ew, no one understood the Capital fashions except for the inhabitants of the Capital. Obviously.

Wait, I just went completely off track from the Games, er, I mean… Battles.

Damn…

**Author's Note- Okay, that was a bit of a weird ending. Sorry, but I hope you liked it all the same!**

**Big thanks to Arcticmist, obsessivegirl73, bluemickey22, and HarryPotterFanGirl for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**Sorry for slow updates!**


	10. Chapter 10 Taken

**Chapter 10- Taken**

**Hermione**

"Oof!" My bottom hit the hard rock of the cave floor. "What do you two want with me?" I growled.

They smiled sinisterly.

You're probably wondering what's going on here. Well just ten minutes ago I had been sent out to look in the snare and find what we've caught. Now that there are just three of us, whenever one leaves, one is always alone.

That was a probably soon to be fatal mistake for me, because now I'm in the clutches of Alpin Ulseth and Ernie Macmillian.

"Your little friends will come running to save you. That's when we can get the chance to kill them and _then _you. That will leave just my dear friend Chico and it's ours for the winning." Alpin crouched down to pinch me on the cheek.

I snapped at him with my teeth and he just laughed cruelly. "It's getting dark. We need more deaths soon, don't you agree?"

I refused to respond to the horrid question and glared at him. "Go to sleep."

Trying to sleep on that cold cave floor was impossible. Sure, I'd done it before, but not with ropes wrapped tightly around my legs and wrists.

The night was a long one, but I figured that maybe if I tried to escape early than I'd stand a chance. I think I've almost figured out the route from where they had kidnapped me to where we were staying. I just have to wait a little longer…

**Seamus**

"Shouldn't Hermione be back by now?" I asked nervously as Claire and I worked to prepare a semi dinner.

She looked up from her work. "You're right. We should go check on her."

We set down what we were doing and ventured out to where the snare was set up. Instead of running into Hermione on the way, we got to the tree and saw crude letters carved into the wood.

_She'll be dead in 24._

_A & E_

"Merlin, they took her!" I breathed, waving Claire over to stand next to me.

"This is what they want." She said grimly. "They want us to come running to save her so we can all just die together."

I gave the small girl an odd look. "Well that's what we have to do then. I'm not leaving her with those two. Especially Alpin."

"Seamus, just think." She grabbed me by the shoulders. "We could barely handle the two when Kim was still with us… How could we survive when it's just the two of us going against them? Hermione's most likely not going to be able to help."

"We can't just leave her. I won't abandon her Claire. And if I have to I'll go without you." I gave her a hard glare. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to go get her, with or without you."

**Hermione**

I struggled to pull myself up from the floor. I had spent most of the night trying to untie my hands to a bit of success. I just needed to find a sharp rock of something to cut the rope with…

Looking in the dim light I found a stalagmite and rushed over to hook the rope around it and move it up and down in a sawing motion. Luckily the edge I was cutting on was jagged and finally the ropes cut free.

I almost screamed with joy but held it in and quickly untied my feet. I picked myself up and ran out of the cave. Unfortunately my stiff joints weren't used to the free movement and I promptly tripped on a rock and fell with a thud.

Looking back into the cave I saw the two begin to stir. 'Run.' I thought, and picked myself up, pumping my arms furiously to try and gain speed. I heard the surprised shouts and the pounding of their footsteps following me.

I tried to move faster but soon felt arms wrap around my legs as I crossed the border onto the open land. I shrieked in a vain attempt for someone to come to my aid, but no one was there, the sun had just barely risen after all. "You little…" Alpin began to say, turning me around on my back to face him.

He didn't finish, but instead let out a snarl and began dragging me by my arms back to the cave. I screamed the whole way and yelped whenever he dragged me across the sharp or pokey objects until we had reached the cave again. "Watch her!" He hissed to Ernie in anger before stomping off, most likely to clear the drag tracks from my body.

That didn't work… I figured the only other way was to convince Ernie. "Ernie." I said hesitantly.

"Quiet. You're causing a lot of trouble and Alpin is not in a good mood now thanks to you." He snapped.

"Wow, sounds as if he's your leader or something. Are you really going to stand for that?" I raised my eyebrows.

He was quiet for a moment and I thought he was going to reveal something else to me before just yelling at me again. "Shut up!"

I shook my head and continued. "You're scared of him. He treats you like dirt Ernie, yet you stand for it to avoid being killed yourself." I voiced.

"I said… Shut. Up." He turned to grab the collar of my shirt and lift me partly up off the ground.

"He's going to kill you Ernie." I whispered as he brought his red face close to mine. "He's going to kill you when you're the only one left, or even before that. He doesn't care about you. You know how Crabbe and Goyle follow Malfoy around at Hogwarts. Well you're being them right now, and Malfoy would most likely give them up in a heartbeat to get something he wants, just as Alpin would to you."

He looked as if he was about to hit me, and I readied myself for the impact but it never came. Instead he sighed and dropped me back to the ground with a thud. "What are you asking for?" He questioned, running his hand through his already dirty and messy hair.

"Freedom." I whispered.

**Author's Note- There you go! Chapter ten finally! Haha hope you liked it! Please review and thanks to my awesome reviewers Arcticmist and obsessivegirl73 for reviewing the last chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Means of Escape

**Chapter 11- Means of Escape**

**Hermione**

"Freedom… Help me escape and come with me. You can join us!" I tried to convince him.

He gave a short laugh. "You don't really believe that do you." He said. "I can't switch sides in the middle of the battle, it's going to get me killed. If I was to join your group Alpin would never rest."

The dark shadows under his eyes suddenly seemed to accentuate themselves as his gave me a sad look. "Please Ernie. I can tell you know what I said is true though. He's going to kill you." I begged.

After minutes of his pacing back and forth he finally turned and answered me. "Okay."

**Seamus**

"Come on." I shook Claire gently awake. "We'd better get a head start."

She grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over before standing up.

"Look." Claire whispered later as we reached the border of the forest. "Someone didn't cover up their tracks." She smirked slightly as she pointed to two long lines leading into the forest, messily covered with pine needles.

"He wants us to find him." I muttered as we began following the tracks. We had packed up our bags and decided to hide Hermione's inside mine, since it was so much smaller. We put them to the side as we saw movement coming from a cave.

That had to be where Hermione was. "So what's the plan?" I asked Claire beside me.

She gave me a bewildered look before answering. "You're the plan guy on this one."

With one glare she gave a small chuckle and said, "I don't know. Rush in with weapons in hand and demand her back?"

"Take one of Hermione's knifes." I pulled it out of my belt and took out my own sword. "Watch for Alpin's scythe, that thing is bloody wicked."

She nodded in agreement. Just as we were about to charge in the cave in demand of Hermione back, a figure dashed towards us so fast I couldn't even recognize them.

When I caught the person in my arms they squirmed and screamed just before I saw the huge brown eyes of Hermione looking up at me in fear.

**Hermione**

"Okay." Ernie turned around, his eyes darting to the mouth of the cave, expecting Alpin to return at any moment. "I'll help you… He's always been so horrid and," He paused awkwardly. "I may as well save someone worth saving." He blushed slightly before beginning to untie me again.

I sighed in relief and nervously bit my lip as he untied me, as if the action would will him to move faster. "There!" He finally breathed as I felt my bonds loosen.

In an instant I was up and running out of the cave. "Come on!" I urged him. He hesitated nervously and I didn't wait for him. He was either coming or not.

When I ran into the forest I ran straight into someone's arms. I screamed and struggled in the person's grasp, thinking it was Alpin, but when I looked up it wasn't Alpin. It was Seamus. I almost cried in relief to see a friendly face.

I heard a shout from back in the direction of the cave and saw Alpin raising his scythe above Ernie's head. "We have to help him!" I breathed to Seamus. "Please!" I begged at him questioning look. "He saved me, we have to save him!"

He didn't respond to me, so I wrenched myself from his grasp at seeing my bag half concealed on the ground. Running over to it I heard the clang of metal against metal. Looking over my shoulders it was Ernie with his two curved daggers meeting Alpin's scythe blade.

I rummaged in my bag even quicker, my hands shaking with the pressure of the situation before finally finding the two throwing knifes with the kunai.

As I dashed by Seamus and Claire I saw them exchange one glance before reluctantly running after me.

Charging down the slope of the hill, Alpin saw us all and hissed in anger. "I'll kill you later!" He hissed at Ernie before kicking him in the stomach and sending him sprawling on the ground before kicking him in the head again. "You're going to pay for this betrayal!" He screamed as his crumpled form.

Ernie appeared to still be conscious but unable to get up as Alpin turned to the rest of us. With a scream like a warrior going into battle, he charged at us, swinging his scythe in deadly slashes though the air.

"Split up." Claire murmured as we faced him with our weapons ready. 

In an instant we all dashed in different directions, Seamus and Claire going to the sides while I charged towards Alpin. I let out my own warrior cry as we collided and I used my kunai to repeatedly deflect his blade. I understand why Seamus and Claire combined couldn't kill him, he was a ferocious opponent and obviously very skilled.

Just as I thought my arms were going to give out from the pressure of his swings, Seamus jumped in with his sword, which was able to handle the pressure much more than I could.

I took a swing at Alpin's exposed back and managed to cut him a bit. It wasn't enough though; he was still fighting like an animal on steroids with rabies. Ick…

I raced over to Ernie on the ground as Claire jumped into the battle. "Are you okay?" I asked, gently lifting his head.

He groaned in response. "You guys need to go, he's going to kill us all if some don't escape."

"Come with us!" I pleaded again.

"No can do." He panted. "I already chose my fate when I helped you. Just please tell my friends that they were fantastic, and my family that I love them."

With two suddenscreamsI turned my head in fear to see whom they belonged to. With a scream coming from me, I saw Claire's body crumple to the ground. Another warrior scream sounded, and it wasn't from me, but from Seamus. He had begun to go at Alpin with full force as Claire lay bleeding out on the ground.

I sprinted over and her body had been stabbed through right at the heart. It was a curved and uneven wound, and Alpin must have used the tip of his scythe to stab her through.

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Thanks for being a true friend." Was all she said before a drop of blood began to dribble down the side of her mouth.

"No Claire! No! Not you too!" I screamed at my dying friend. "Don't go! Please!" I was begging as she closed her eyes. _BOOM._

I sobbed at the loss, but soon remembered we weren't out of this yet. With a grunt of effort I saw Seamus push Alpin away and sprint back over to me.

"She's dead." I groaned. "Dead because of me!"

He was about to say something else before we heard a shaky voice speak from to side of us. As we looked over we saw Alpin grabbing Ernie by his hair and pulling his head up so his neck was exposed. He had picked up Claire's lost knife and held it to his throat.

Alpin was bleeding from a wound in his side, where either Seamus or Claire had stabbed him.

"Go." Ernie croaked. "Before it's too late."

"Er-" I began to say but Alpin cut me off.

"It's already too late." He growled, and in front of my very eyes he slit Ernie's throat. _BOOM._

I wanted to scream, cry, destroy. Anything. We had lost two to Alpin in one battle. I wanted to go and demolish Alpin's very being, but Seamus was roughly grabbing my arm and forcing me through the forest.

Alpin's laughter followed us as if he was running after us, just a mere three feet away. But when I looked back he wasn't, he just let Ernie drop and smiled devilishly at the two bodies. "I'll get you both soon." His voice echoed around us and sent shivers down my spine.

I screamed in frustration and pumped my arms harder, running even ahead of Seamus. Whether to let out my anger or just to get away I don't know. Maybe both.

When we finally figured we were safe we slowed to a steady walk. "I can't believe I caused two more deaths." I whispered as I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"Ernie's death was inevitable." Seamus patted me awkwardly on the back.

"Even so, Claire could have been saved!" I shouted at him. "If I wasn't such a moron she'd be walking with us right now." I sobbed.

We were in a grassy field, and it would have been beautiful if I really looked at it, but I didn't. I was too busy wallowing in my guilt. "There's just four left…" I muttered.

"Where's Chico?" Seamus wondered aloud.

**Chico**

I was breathing hard as my feet carried me across a cobble stone courtyard in the town. I slowed to a stop when I heard the boom of a cannon. About a minute later another one sounded, ringing in my ears.

"Wonder who it was." I muttered aloud to myself.

Looking around at the buildings, trying to decide my next place of hiding I murmured to myself. See, I'm a Durmstrang and most expect me to be ruthless and aggressive like the rest of my fellows were. I can be that, but I choose to go more on strategy.

I continued walking for another half hour maybe, exercising my body and mind until I heard something curious. A voice.

"Help." It croaked.

The voice was deep and sounded familiar. One of my fellow Durmstrang tributes. Loyalty took over me and I walked over to the corner of one of the buildings and saw Alpin lying on the street. "Alpin." I said, rushing over to his side.

"Chico?" He looked up and smiled at seeing me. "Nice to finally see a familiar face." He grunted as he sat up.

"What happened?" I questioned as I examined him. He had a slash in his back and a deep wound on his side.

"Those Hogwarts tributes and the one French girl attacked me." He growled. "But I managed to kill the French girl and one of the Hogwarts boys. The blond haired one."

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "The Macmillian kid?" I asked after a while.

"Yes." He grunted. "I was just trying to find a new shelter and they all attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Here, I'll help you." I slung one of his arms over my shoulders to help him stand. "We can take them down." I growled.

'I guess they weren't as good as I thought.' I thought bitterly.

**Author's Note- Longer chapter and also, two deaths! I'm very sorry that Claire and Ernie were killed off, but you know. Everyone's going to go at some point!**

**Anyways, my constant reviewers from the beginning, obsessivegirl73 and Arcticmist.**

**Also thanks to my new reviewers HarryPotterFanGirl (semi-new), the pen my sword, and MsSaharaJalicelover!**

**Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Deception

**Chapter 12- Deception**

**Alpin**

My fellow student was such a fool. He fell for every word I said, and even though the traitorous Ernie was dead, I had a new ally. I would have killed him anyways eventually, so I guess not too much harm done.

"They attack me for no reason." I grumbled, pretending to overly limp as Chico supported me.

"It's alright." He assured me. "We'll get them. They will go down." He growled.

I wanted to laugh at his foolishness, but of course, that would give the game away so I just looked down and smiled slightly.

He helped me into an apartment building and sat me down on the couch. "Thank you Chico." I breathed out, making my breath sound tired and shallow.

"Alpin, are you sure you're alright? You'd like some water?" He pulled a canteen out of his backpack and held it out to me.

See, this is the key to deception. Be kind, modest, and only take when they insist.

"No, no." I shook my head and pushed it away.

"Please. You look parched." He insisted. I held back my smirk and took the canteen, taking a big swig before handing it back to him.

He sighed as he closed it. "So how are we going to go about getting them back?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

Just then, a box flew through the open window as if catapulted in. "An item? From a sponsor?" Chico questioned as he picked it up.

I straightened up to see it better as he opened it, and out sprung a small ficus with a note attached.

"This plant is no ordinary plant. Put it in the enemy's home and wait for the trap to spring." Chico read it aloud.

I couldn't help but grin. This was going to be a very good. "Go plant it in their apartment." I commanded, and he was off with a nod.

**Chico**

I took the plant the apartment maybe three blocks away to the others' home. I had seen them go inside before, and was ready to plant this trap inside for them to just fall for.

These people completely deserved it. Yes it may be the arena that is known for the brutal unfairness, but they attacked Alpin. My loyalty was taking me over completely, and I wanted them hurt like they hurt him.

When I reached the apartment, I placed the plant in the front room, making sure that they would have to pass by it. "Good." I murmured.

Hearing voices coming down from further down the hallway I jumped out the window and crouched under the sill out of sight.

**Hermione**

Seamus and I were planning our next move and decided to head out when I noticed something odd in the front room of the apartment. "Seamus." I whispered. "Was that plant there when we passed by not half an hour ago?"

He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the ficus. "No, I don't think it was." He whispered before looking around.

He took a step towards the plant, but the moment he got within some sort of range, spikes shot from under the leaves in all directions. He dived behind a chair just as I dived behind another.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked at my left to see a sharp point of a spike embedded in my shoulder.

I let out a gasp of pain as the firing from the plant stopped. Seamus rushed over to me as I ripped out the spike.

My vision began to swim as I looked at Seamus. His image was becoming distorted, as if looking in a funhouse mirror. I looked towards the window and saw a tuff of brown hair just before I blacked out.

A groan escaped my lips as I woke later. I was on a bed… but why was this bed covered in spikes? Sharp metal spikes that were stabbing into my back.

I jumped up with a cry of pain and saw someone walking towards me. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw that the person was Alpin.

Looking around the room more, I saw that the walls were blood red, and the floor was beginning to ooze black goo that trapped me in place. It was like a nightmare. A true nightmare that I couldn't escape.

Alpin let out a cruel laugh as he continued towards me and I screamed. "Seamus! Seamus help!" I looked around desperately for any sign of my friend as Alpin's laughs grew louder and louder until he grabbed me by the shoulders.

**Seamus**

I don't know why Hermione was screaming. Ten minutes ago she was knocked out from some sort of poison in the spike that stabbed her, now she was screaming for me.

"Hermione, Hermione! I'm right here!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, but she continued to squirm and struggle in my arms. Luckily I didn't have to dead with flailing legs, but it was as if they were glued to the floor, she couldn't move them from their spot.

"No! Alpin! Get away!" She screamed, her flailing getting worse and worse.

I took a hit to the face and gasped in pain. "Hermione! I'm not Alpin I'm Seamus!" I cried in desperation.

"You can't trick me!" She screamed like this was bloody murder.

Finally I had no choice but to let her go and take a step back to avoid her flailing limbs.

I sighed and brushed my hair back from my face. "Hell… she's hallucinating." I whispered.

**Alpin**

I sat there, just waiting for Chico to return, planning out more and more of my moves of deception.

I began muttering to myself, a habit I began picking up since I'd been in the arena, and suddenly saw Chico burst into the room.

He grinned and plopped down next to me on the couch, making it bounce. "That plant is brilliant." He grinned. I was intrigued and motioned for him to continue with the story. "Well, they stepped towards it, and the instant they did it began shooting these wicked spikes. One got the Granger girl, and I stuck around for a bit.

She seemed to be hallucinating, thinking her ally was you trying to kill her." He chucked. "She's being deceived by her own mind."

"Hmmm…" Alpin smiled as Chico stood to go to the kitchen. "Just like you…" he whispered, letting out his own chuckle.

**Author's Note- Hello! Sorry, many changes of perspectives here! Hope you don't mind that!**

**But anyways, I hoped you liked this shortish chapter!**

**Thanks to Victoria3612, HarryPotterFanGirl, The-tall-girl-in-green, and obsessivegirl73!**

**I encourage you to review again! Thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13 To Meet Again

**Chapter 13- To Meet Again **

**Alpin**

"We each have something that you need right now." The voice boomed over the entire arena to the remaining four tributes. "Come to the town square and claim what you need."

'I could have my chance to kill them… then kill Chico. But I'd need to get rid of him first.' I thought.

"Why don't we head out?" I suggested to my current ally.

He nodded in agreement and rose from the couch as we headed out. 'Now how to do this…' I thought, trying to figure out how to leave Chico injured enough to be unable to come with me.

"Duck!" I shouted, jumping on Chico and pushing him down as hard as I could while throwing a spare knife I had into the ground beside him.

As I jumped I heard a loud crack come from the body under me and grinned from satisfaction. When I was sure he was damaged enough I groaned and got up.

Chico looked at the knife and thanked me. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He laughed nervously as he looked at the knife.

He tried to stand, but immediately collapsed back to the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked, rushing back over to him.

"My ankle is twisted, and I think I broke my arm." He groaned, sitting up.

"Oh no!" I mocked surprise and disappointment. "You just can't continue like this, why don't you go back and I can get the things we need." I suggested.

Luckily he agreed that he was much too injured to go and I helped him limp the short way back to the apartment.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked as I took my scythe in hand.

I nodded and grinned. "There were four before and I killed both, I'm sure I can handle the remaining two."

He nodded and wished me luck before I walked out of the apartment and headed to the town square. This time, I didn't have to hide my smirk.

**Seamus**

"Okay, you're obviously not well enough to come to the town square." I commented to the apparently still delirious Hermione.

She just giggled in response and continued to skip around the room. We had moved places considering the plant still remained, and moving anywhere near it would send another hail on spikes on us. Hermione had gone through three phases of her insanity. The first where she had apparent nightmarish illusions of death and despair. Next came some sort of phase where she was utterly bipolar. She would go from angry to pleased, sad to happy, or confused to understanding in an instant. Now was her current 'everything is just hilarious so I will giggle all the time' phase.

Which made her slightly incompetent to come with me to receive what we needed. I guessed that for Hermione, they had the antidote for whatever insanity she was going through, so I _needed_ to go. For me I had no idea what they would have gotten me, maybe food since we really had barely eaten since last afternoon and were fresh out. My stomach growled loudly. "Yes, food is it." I murmured.

"Stay here. Please." I begged the delirious Hermione as she just giggled from the couch and closed the door.

I shook my head as I began walking to the center of town. I don't believe it was far for either one of the groups, and knowing I would have to face both Alpin and Chico was a nervous thought. I just knew that if I did end up dead, I needed to get the antidote to Hermione first.

As I ventured into the town square after five to ten minutes, I saw four backpacks all lying together in the center circle of the patterned concrete. "There's Hermione's." I muttered, seeing a small one that could only hold the antidote. Then I saw mine with food slightly peaking out from one of the zippers.

"Just get in and get out." I told myself before walking at a quick pace to where the backpacks lay.

I stooped to pick up the backpack that was mine before going over to Hermione's. As I picked it up I was prepared to run straight out of the square, but turned to see Alpin walking towards me with his scythe.

I'm sure my face visibly paled as Alpin swung his scythe back and forth while he took his time getting over to me. "Where's your little friend?" He smirked when he was about five feet from me.

"Not here." Was my only answer before I asked him the same. "What about yours?"

"He's… unavailable at the moment." His smirk grew larger. As I raised an eyebrow he elaborated. "He will be of no use to me soon enough. I had to injure him so I could kill you and your friend, then get rid of him and win."

I frowned. Chico appeared to be very loyal, and apparently Alpin was the exact opposite. "How'd you even get him to be with you?" I asked.

"He's an overly-loyal boy. He trusted me from the start when I faked being hurt by you and your little group. So gullible, so simple minded." He laughed a cruel laugh. "But there's only one reason I'm telling you… because you won't live to warn him anyways." He grinned before walking slowly closer to me.

He took a swing at me with the scythe and I jumped back and drew my sword. He let out an animal cry before charging at me with full force as our two metals clashed.

**Chico**

I sat in the boring apartment, thinking how I'm practically leaving my friend up for immediate slaughter. He was strong, but facing both of the remaining Hogwarts tributes may overpower him.

I painfully hefted myself up off the sofa and made my way to the door. My ankle was feeling a bit better, I couldn't myself lucky I hadn't broken it or even just sprained it.

My arm was still painfully throbbing from the broken place, but I made my way out the door nonetheless and began walking to the town square, hefting my spear and ready to help my friend fight.

As I was about to enter the square, I heard voices and saw Alpin talking with the Finnigan boy. "He will be of no use to me soon enough. I had to injure him so I could kill you and your friend, then get rid of him and win." That was Alpin… Was he talking about me? He had to be; he already mentioned the other two and that just left me.

Hatred filled my heart as I thought how sorry I had felt for Alpin when I found him. "He's an overly-loyal boy. He trusted me from the start when I faked being hurt by you and your little group. So gullible, so simple minded." He laughed a cruel laugh. "But there's only one reason I'm telling you… because you won't live to warn him anyways." I heard him say next as my hatred completely bubbled over.

I had to hold myself back from running in there and stabbing him through myself. 'Maybe he's lying. Maybe he's just tricking the boy incase he does live.' I thought, smiling at the thought.

I turned away, thinking hard about what was happening before I heard the clash of metals. I looked back to see the two fighting ferociously, and they weren't evenly matched I had to say. Seamus was obviously loosing and I saw him be cut across the stomach by the scythe.

He fell to his knees, and that's when I saw Alpin pull his scythe back far to his side, before seeing Seamus drop to the ground as that fateful sound echoed across the whole square, making the very ground shake.

_Boom._

**Author's Note- Okay, first I want to explain that what happened with the plant was supposed to be a sponsor gift. I didn't explain that very well because I forgot it was actually called sponsor, instead of… however else I explained it.**

**Second, thanks so much to my reviewers! I encourage you all to continue/begin, and another huge thanks!**

**Third… during the upcoming week, I will be gone for about three days on a school trip, and I also have a HUGE school project so until that is over my updates will be less frequent. **

**So I think that's all, so you don't have to listen to my rambling any longer! **

**Thanks AGAIN! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Switch

**Chapter 14- Switch**

**Chico**

"Chico! You should be resting." Alpin jogged over to me as I gulped, looking over at the body of Seamus Finnigan.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I grinned, trying to hide my true thoughts. 'Maybe Alpin really was against me, and Seamus and Hermione were the better people… But they attacked him. But Alpin said himself that I was gullible and simple minded…'

This battle of my thoughts continued inside my head. "You want me to take the bags back?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled in response. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." I told him, as I watched his retreating back.

'What do I do?' I thought, trying to decide what the wrong and right choice really was. Then I thought back to that day when I gave Hermione Granger pointers on knife throwing.

"_So what did you really come here for?" She asked before throwing another knife that hit exactly next to the one I threw as an example._

_I smiled before answering. "Nothing, I just thought I'd give you a pointer."_

"_No one does that in the arena. This is a battle for our lives, you don't help people that you may have to kill without wanting something." She glared at me as I shrugged._

"_This isn't the arena."_

I trusted her enough to give her pointers before. Why did I? Everyone deserves to try and get the best chance they can to win and survive.

Then instead of following Alpin back to our shelter, I picked up all the bags, turned, and walked in the opposite direction.

**Alpin**

It was too easy. I had been concerned that Chico had heard the whole conversation with the Finnigan boy before his death. Apparently I was wrong, after all, I did say how gullible and simple minded he was.

I debated on if I should just kill him now, or go after the Hermione girl first. She seemed weak enough; I could go either way and still win. 'Chico is the bigger threat.' I decided. 'I have to get rid of him before his moronic mind finally puts the pieces together.'

I chuckled as I saw the blood beginning to dry on my scythe and wiped it off with a spare rag. It was beginning to get dull so I decided to chip a rock and sharpen the blade for a clean, fresh, kill.

A grin spread across my face at the thought and I looked back towards where I had come. "Chico should be back now." I muttered to myself, hissing in annoyance.

After fifteen more minutes I stood "Time to win this thing." I picked up my scythe and walked back in the direction of the town square.

**Ron**

"NOOO!" The roar was in my ears so loud that I clamped my hands over them.

We all had to leap over and hold Dean back from smashing the screen to smithereens as Alpin grinned down at the body of Seamus.

"I'm sorry Dean! He's gone, there's nothing you can do!" Lavender tried to calm him over his cries and struggles of mourning.

"No! There is! If that Alpin bloke wins, I swear on his bloody victory tour I will kill him myself!" Dean screamed, finally giving up his struggle and breathing hard.

"You never know. Hermione or Chico may win." Ginny pointed out as we looked back at the screen.

I narrowed my eyes as we watched Chico pick up all the backpacks in the clearing and begin to walk in the opposite direction of where Alpin had gone.

"Where is he going?" Harry murmured beside me.

"Wait… That's where Hermione is!" I almost screamed and leapt at the screen like Dean.

**Hermione**

"Get off me!" I felt someone trying to put something in my mouth, but it was as if I was blind. My eyes were open but I couldn't see the person, just a blurry figure.

"This is going to help you!" The figure hissed above me as I tried to shove them off.

I continued to struggle until I couldn't any longer and felt a liquid pouring into my mouth and down my throat. I felt my entire body go limp until everything just went black

Later I woke up on a couch and saw Chico standing over me. I jumped off the couch and drew my knife. He just raised his hand, dropping his spear to the ground and going to sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, my knife still at the ready.

He didn't answer and that's when I realized Seamus wasn't here. "Seamus! What did you do to him?" I hissed at him.

His response was just a shake of the head. "Alpin killed him."

Before I knew it my knife was pressed up against his throat. "You two killed Seamus? I'm going to kill you!" I added more pressure to his throat.

"No. Just Alpin." He spoke and then made a little gurgling sound as he choked from the pressure of my blade. "I didn't even know… But I heard him tell Seamus that he didn't need me anymore, and that I was gullible…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We tried to convince Ernie before that he would kill you two, but he didn't listen." I slid my blade away before sitting down across from him. "So you finally open your eyes." I murmured.

"We need to take him down, before he kills us." He said, looking grim.

"It's not that simple." I told him. "He's a monster, and he's going to just murder us."

"Not if we work together."

I was silent and felt my brows knit together in a frown. "How do I know I can really trust you?"

"You can't." He shrugged. "Take your best honest guess."

I was going to answer in agreement before we heard a bang on the door. "Darling Hermione!" It called. "Come out and play!"

"Alpin!" I hissed. "Hide!" Chico dove behind the couch as I opened the door to see Alpin with his scythe in hand, a deadly smile playing on his face.

"And then there were two." He snarled.

**Author's Note- I'm back from my trip! And ugh, I got hives from something! But they're almost gone thank goodness.**

**Anyways, this chapter had many POV changes and was a little difficult for me to write. The next chapter will most likely be the last and I just was trying to get them all in a spot where I could tie up the loose ends.**

**Well thanks for listening to my rambling, so thanks for my reviewers wizard muggle, Victoria3612, obsessivegirl73, Arcticmist, Alyks, HarryPotterFanGirl, and bluemickey22.**

**You guys are great!**

**(And to HarryPotterFanGirl, I hope you didn't mind that I used your "and then there were three." Quote. **


	15. Chapter 15 Now

**Chapter 15- Now**

**Hermione**

"Alpin!" I backed up, feigning fear and surprise.

He grinned at me, malice glinting in his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get rid of you."

"Why though? What did I do to you?" I slowly crept my hand to my belt where my knife was concealed.

"Oh nothing." He smirked. "I've just been dying to get out of this place. Murder, win, and continue on with my life. Sorry I can't say the same for you."

My mind was racing as he continued to move closer to me. I felt my eyes almost betray me, they nearly darted over to where Chico had concealed himself, but I held back the urge.

"Where is Chico?" I stalled, trying to plan a strategy in my head, while still carrying the conversation. "Did you kill him off already?"

He began moving his scythe from hand to hand. "Oh no, that cannon you heard was your friend's. I don't know where Chico went…" He looked into my eyes before furrowing his brows. "Do you?"

I shook my head. "I wish. Maybe I could stay away from the both of you, try and survive."

"Oh no, that won't happen. You're going to die right here in this little apartment. You won't have time to run." He continued to advance towards me and I felt sweat from my panic begin to form on the back of my neck.

I couldn't think of anything else to say until I thought, 'maybe family, or I could try and get him to stop. Just stall.'

"What does your family think about you being here?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

He smiled, lowering his scythe. "Oh they're pleased. They know that I'll win, they know that this is just another golden opportunity."

I knew that. I was just stalling, I remember seeing him with his family just before we left Hogwarts.

"_Son, beat all of those other tributes until they are nothing but bloody pulps." Alpin's father clasped his son on the shoulders._

_Alpin nodded, hefting his bag over his shoulder. "I'm ready for this. All these other's," he swept his arm around the room, gesturing to the other tributes. "They aren't, they're going to be all too easy."_

"_Even those from your school?" His mother asked, looking at her son with loving, yet frightened eyes. _

"_Those too." He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. I could see the tears running down her face as her eyes closed, savoring the last moment she had with her son. _

"_I won't disappoint you." He told his parents before picking up a little girl that appeared to be about eight. "Aesa, I will be home soon, okay?" He hugged the little girl._

_When they parted she clung to her mother's leg. "Come home soon A-pin." I noticed the odd pronunciation of her brother's name, maybe a childhood nickname that stuck._

His father encouraged that his son was a killer, his mother more frightened for him, and only wanting him to come home. His sister wanted him safe, and Alpin seemed to only want to prove himself to his father.

Even if Alpin was a killer, a cold-blooded murderer, how could I kill him? His father wanted him to succeed, his mother and sister loved him and wanted him home, and he only wanted to make his father proud.

"You like being a killer Alpin? A murderer?" I asked him, furrowing my brows.

He shrugged. "All I want is to make my family proud. If this is what it takes, so be it. Now enough stalling, it's your turn. I'll be one step closer to going home."

He almost seemed sad and conflicted, but I had to remember, not three, or even two people could live. If someone was going to win, it would be now.

Alpin drew his scythe, ready to swing it in front of me when I swung my knife out and pierced his arm.

A shout erupted from his lips, and he clutched his arm as the blood tried to seep it's way out through his fingers. "Wrong choice." He snarled at me, ignoring the pain and bringing his scythe up to kill me.

I dived to the side as it swung down, hiding behind an armchair, and looking to my right to see Chico staring at me. "Go." He mouthed, and I nodded quickly before jumping up and throwing my knife.

Instead of catching him in the neck like I was aiming for, it skimmed by and stuck in the wall. He grinned and advanced towards me.

This time I was ready for the blow, for my life to finally end, but it didn't. I heard a clash and saw that Chico had jumped out and moved his spear in front of Alpin's blade to stop the force.

I just now noticed that his spear was completely metal, so Alpin's scythe connecting with the staff of it did no damage.

"Get the knife Hermione!" He shouted at me.

Realizing that I needed to get moving, I leapt over the chair and ripping the knife back out of the wall and turning to stab Chico. It stuck in his shoulder as he howled in pain again.

With a grunt of effort he threw his weight forward and knocked Chico over, sending his own spear staff slamming into his head. Chico fell and crumpled against the chair and groaned as he touched his fingers to his forehead.

It didn't look too bad, he was only bleeding a little bit, but I had more to worry about because Alpin was turning to me now, just spitting and hissing in anger. He swung the scythe to the side and I felt its impact in my left thigh, but not strong enough to cut too deep. Weakening Alpin's arms seemed to work well, because it was getting more and more difficult for him to heft the scythe.

I continued to swing at his arms, slashing little bits and weakening him only slightly further.

Suddenly, Alpin turned and plunged his scythe towards the ground, right where Chico was still slumped against the chair.

"No!" I screamed, just as it made contact with Chico's stomach.

Alpin let out a wild howl of laughter, as if he was an escaped convict of an insane asylum.

I found myself ramming into his side, knocking his over and away from Chico, though I realized I dropped my knife in the process. We struggled as I ignored the pain in my leg, but then he pinned me down, ready to stab me with his scythe.

My struggles and shouts of protest were useless; he was too strong and ready to make another kill.

I closed my eyes as I saw him raise his arm, but the impact never came.

Eventually, I opened my eyes when the weight was lifted off of me and I heard a boom of a cannon. I feared that it was Chico, but forced myself to look anyways.

On my left side, was Alpin, crumpled on the ground with his eyes just staring blankly at the wall. He was dead.

I was so relieved I almost forgot I needed to find Chico. I looked towards my feet and saw Chico lying there, with my bloody knife in his hand. When I looked back towards Alpin's body, he had a stab would in his neck, identical to one that only my knife could make.

"Chico!" I scrambled over to him and put my head to his chest, ignoring the blood pooling on the ground from all three bodies.

Shallow breaths filled my ears, filling my body with relief. "It's okay Chico, w-we can get help. You'll be okay, you will." I stuttered the words, knowing that he was dying but unable to admit it to myself.

"We both know I'm dying Hermione." He panted, clutching my hand in his own.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "No Chico, please don't die on my, please!" I begged, unable to accept it.

"You've won Hermione." He gave me a weak smile, but his breaths began to get more and more feeble. "Just tell my family I love them."

"NO!" I shouted. "I'm sick of making promises to do that! I don't want to HAVE to do that, please don't make me!" I sobbed, tears making tracks on my dirt and blood covered cheeks.

"You're strong, you can do this." Were his final words before his eyes fluttered closed and his hand went limp in mine.

_BOOM_

I sobbed all my feelings of sorrow and pain in the next thirty seconds. All my friends and allies, all the people I cared for had died, had left me.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I announce the winner of the very first Mudblood Battles, _Hermione Granger!" _Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the arena.

I kissed Chico's forehead before forcing myself to stand on weak legs and walk out of the apartment where I saw a hovercraft lowering down to the ground. I shielded my eyes from the dust it kicked up, and instantly two men came out and pulled me into the hovercraft.

As we rose again and I looked down to see the hovercraft pick up the bodies of Alpin and Chico, I finally realized it.

I was going home.

Finally the nightmares were over. I lost people that I loved, but maybe I would finally stop living the nightmares.

I was finally going home.

**Please read this author's note.**

**Author's Note- And there is the end my friends. I am considering doing a short epilogue, so you guys think that's a good idea? **

**Also, this is a longer chapter for once! Yay! **

**So I'll possibly add an epilogue and thanks for the constructive criticism and please continue to review for this and the epilogue! **


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Hermione**

Looking out of the window on the hovercraft, all I could think of was the deaths. Seamus, Kim, Claire, Chico, even Alpin. All these people dead from these barbaric games, and I was juts barely lucky enough to survive.

"Hermione!" I heard my name as I was led out of the hovercraft some time later.

I looked up and a tired smile came on my face. "Ron."

I jogged up to him and hugged him, not able to prevent the tears from sliding down my face.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, I've missed you so much."He breathed, taking a deep breath and I pulled back, swearing I could hear a sob racking his chest.

"Oh Ron." I sighed.

He smiled and I looked over to see the happy faces of the rest of my schoolmates. "Harry." I hugged him too, even after Ron and I did start dating, Harry still remained a close friend to the both of us.

"I think he was about to break the screen on about ten different occasions." Harry chuckled, jabbing a finger towards Ron.

After the excitement for that moment died down I was allowed to see my parents, clean up, then go to the Gryffindor tower for a celebration.

"Great job Hermione!" Lavender congratulated me before going off to mingle with the other people.

I smiled at the people, trying not to wear my tired expression before I saw someone sitting in a chair facing the window.

I cautiously walked over and saw Dean sitting there, just staring outside as if the party wasn't even happening. "Dean?" I cautiously asked, knowing that he was thinking of Seamus. I couldn't help but wonder if he was bitter towards me that I lived and Seamus didn't.

"Hermione." I heard him answer.

"I really am sorry." I told him, sitting down in front of him.

He sighed before finally turning his head to look at me. "It's not your fault. I just wish I could have… been there for him." He gave me sad eyes, possibly sadder than some of the people that were in the actual arena.

He shook his head before turning back to the outside. "I wish I could have too." I gave him a hug which he did return before I began retreating to my room.

I plopped down on the bed, looking around the room and feeling the covers of my bed. All so… homey.

"You've made it." I whispered. "You're home."

**Author's Note- Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I believe that this one is the best out of all my stories, so thank you all!**

**Thanks to obsessivegirl73, HarryPotterFanGirl, bluemickey22, , HUNTING DESTINY, Ashley Cullen Emmett's Wife, Arcticmist, and Joh!**

**Please all review this last Prologue and even those who don't usually!**

**Since this is the end I'll suggest to you one story I've already started, and another I have just begun. (Some of my earlier ones are really bad, don't read them! Haha.)**

**The one I've already begun is called **_**The Seventh Year.**_

_**The Golden Trio missed their seventh year. What happened to the students that remained at Hogwarts when Death Eaters took over? Read the fight to survive in the school that everyone thought of as a second home... when it turned into an utter nightmare.**_

**The one I've just begun is called **_**Witchcraft.**_

_**Being wandless and dropped to the bottom of a lake in a completely different time period is NOT fun. I was accused, trailed, and now put to the test. Even if I do survive, that names me guilty. All of this just because of a little magic.**_

**Okay, thanks again and for listening to my babble! Hope you all continue to read my other stories!**


	17. THE SEQUEL

Hello to all my readers!

I put on my profile about three months ago that I wouldn't be updating until the beginning of June. Well, here I am, saying that I AM going to start updating again and already have a work in progress!

There **WILL** be a sequel to _Mudblood Battles_!

So if you liked that story (that was written over a year ago O.O) then hopefully you will like and read this one, placed twenty four years in the future from where we left off.

I already have a couple chapters written but I want to write a bit more before I begin posting. I also know I have written VERY short chapters in the past and am trying very hard to change that. Unfortunately, it's a bit of a habit by now, but I will continue working on it and trying to post longer chapters!

My writing also hasn't been very tight in the past, with A LOT of typos as well. That's another thing I will try to change.

The story will hopefully be posted relatively soon, but I'm also working on a few other stories. I'll try to keep you all up to date on what's happening, whichever new story I post first.

The title has not been chosen yet, if anyone has any ideas feel free to write them in a review or PM me!

A little summary for it:

_It's been twenty four years since Hermione won the very first Mudblood Battles. Now married and with two children, she thought she had left all her terrors behind. But with this year's battle drawing close, a bitter face from the past resurfaces, and they're out for revenge on Hermione and her family._


End file.
